Love Letter
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: A song fict "Love Letter" by Infinite.
**Love Letter**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : ALUR GAK JELAS, GAK ENAK DIBACA, EYD BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Lagu Infinite "Love Letter"**

 **A song fict**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading**

…

… **.**

Ini adalah hari kelima aku melihatmu duduk disana. Surai Lavender yang menari bersama dengan angin, mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu, wajah polos tanpa dosa, pipi bersemu merah. Ah, tidak pernah aku tahu ada makhluk semenarik itu sebelum aku melihatmu. Ya, kamu yang sedang meremas sweater yang kau kenakan, kau yang selalu menunduk malu saat berhadapan dengan orang asing, kau yang selalu berbicara dengan nada mencicit. Entah sejak kapan, yang aku tahu aku sudah tertarik denganmu. Ingin aku bertanya magnet apa yang kau miliki. Walaupun tanpa make up, banyak orang yang menoleh karena kehadiranmu, bisa kulihat banyak laki-laki yang menatap tertarik padamu, tapi sayang kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Entah kau memang tidak tertarik atau mungkin kau tidak peka dengan pandangan kagum orang padamu, entahlah.

"Ah !"

Kau memekik kecil saat kau melihat isi dari ponselmu, tidak lama kaupun terkikik dengan tangan menutupi bibirmu. Aku lupa, kau juga salah satu orang yang hanya tertarik dengan duniamu sendiri, kau mungkin pernah lupa dimana kau berada karena terlalu asik dengan duniamu itu. Tapi justru karena itulah kau semakin menarik dimataku.

 _ **There are so many love songs like this**_

 _ **But why do I keep singing them ?**_

 _ **You don't know understand**_

 _ **You don't love me**_

 _ **I have fallen for you at some point**_

Hampir saja aku benar - benar akan menghampirimu, tapi sayang bus yang akan membawamu pergi sudah tiba. Kau tersenyum kecil melihat bus berwarna biru laut itu, kekanakan memang namun kau selalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat sesuatu yang menjadi perhatianmu. Tidak peduli tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang melihat kau tersenyum sendiri. Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, ini adalah ke sembilan puluh delapan kalinya aku gagal menghampirimu. Tepatnya sembilan puluh hari sebelum hari ini, atau saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru muda, jepit rambut berwarna biru tua tersemat pas di surai lavender yang kau gerai bebas, tas sekolah yang kau bawa terlihat sedikit aneh mengingat penampilan feminim yang kau kenakan, ada baiknya jika kau menggunakan tas kecil sandang, tapi tampaknya kau tidak peduli dengan keanehan penampilanmu saat itu. Kepalamu bergerak kekiri-kenanan, mengikuti nada lagu yang kau dengarkan dari earphone yang terpasang di kedua telingamu, bibir kecilmu bergerak lucu menirukan lagu yang sedang kau dengarkan, entah lagu apa yang bisa membuatmu tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar seperti itu. Kau tetap asik dengan duniamu sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa sendiri mengingat kesan pertama yang kau buat saat itu. Kekanakan, itulah kesan pertama yang aku dapat saat melihatmu saat itu. Tanpa sadar, setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri untuk memarkirkan mobilku diseberang halte bis tempat kau menunggu setiap harinya. Hanya untuk mengamati sosokmu yang selalu memiliki ekspresi-ekspresi lucu yang entah kau sadari atau tidak. Semakin aku mengamati tingkah lakumu, semakin aku tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Bukan karena aku merasa rendah diri dengan penampilanku, kalau boleh jujur aku adalah laki - laki yang lumayan ah tidak bahkan sangat tampan. Banyak perempuan yang berlomba – lomba agar mendapatkan perhatianku. Tapi sayang, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

 _ **At first, the sight of your back wa so pretty**_

 _ **So I just started talking to you without knowing**_

 _ **I tried not to show it**_

 _ **But I hope you would smile**_

 _ **Maybe I was too greedy to hope for it**_

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan puluh sembilan aku melihatmu, atau mungkin mengamatimu. Hari ini kau mengenakan jaket bulu berwarna coklat yang tampak kebesaran, kau menggerutu saat beberapa kali jaketmu turun karena terlalu besar. Lagi - lagi aku tertawa melihat wajah merajukmu. Boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu sebenarnya. Aku tertawa sendiri dengan pertanyaanku.

"Naruto-kun !"

Mataku melotot tidak suka melihatmu memanggil seorang laki - laki pirang jambrik yang datang menghampirimu. Haruskah kau tertawa sebahagia itu. Tanganku terkepal erat saat melihat laki – laku jambrik itu mengacak surai lavendermu dengan gemas. Kau terlihat tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dia lakukan, sebaliknya kau malah tertawa senang saat dia mengacak surai lavendermu. Ingin sekali aku menyingkirkan tangan laki – laki pirang itu dari rambutmu. Tidak lama, seorang laki – laki lain dengan rambut coklat panjang juga datang mengampirimu. Wajahnya tampak datar tanpa ekspresi. Laki – laki itu berkata sesuatu padamu, entah apa yang dia katakan, yang aku tahu kau tampak merengut tidak suka mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan, mata bulatmu memandang kesal pada laki – laki bersurai coklat tersebut. Melihat wajah cemberutmu, laki-laki pirang yang sedari tadi melihat interaksimu dengan laki – laki bersurai coklat hanya tertawa lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembammu. Cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi melihat interaksimu dengan kedua laki-laki itu. Mungkin besok aku benar-benar akan menghampirimu dan mengatakan perasaanku, katakan aku nekat, tapi kalau tidak begitu kau mungkin akan menjadi milik orang lain dan aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

 _ **Oh baby it can't be over like this**_

 _ **I couldn't tell you my trembling heart**_

 _ **So I wrote my heart in a letter**_

 _ **So I can tell you how I feel**_

 _ **Because my heart that only thinks about you**_

 _ **It cannot be stopped**_

 _ **I wanna know**_

Aku meruntuki nyaliku yang menjadi serendah ini. Kemaren saja aku sudah meyakinkan diri untuk menghampirimu. Jika nii-san tahu aku menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang perempuan, pasti dia akan tertawa sampai kerutan di wajahnya bertambah.

"Argh !"

Aku mengacak frustasi surai pantat ayamku. Aku harus menghampirinya, tapi bagaimana jika dia memandang aneh kearahku. Kalau tidak hari ini bisa jadi dia akan menjadi milik salah satu dari dua laki-laki yang kemaren aku lihat sedang berinteraksi dengannya. Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lalu aku harus bagaimana.

 _ **Honestly, you're so dazzling**_

 _ **Not even a sweet song can express you**_

 _ **You don't understand**_

 _ **You don't love me**_

 _ **I've never felt this ambigious feeling before**_

Pandanganku terarah pada selembar memo yang terpasang di dashboard. Pasti Itachi-nii yang meletakkannya. Tidak penting, hampir saja aku meremukkan kertas memo itu. Tapi tiba – tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide yang brilian. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung, kenapa tidak aku tulis surat saja. Ya, kau cerdas Sasuke.

Segera aku ambil selembar kertas dari tas kerjaku, kutulis beberapa kalimat yang aku yakin bisa menggambarkan perasaanku untuk perempuan bersurai lavender itu. Aku tertawa geli membaca ulang isi suratku. Sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang yang puitis seperti ini. Memalukan. Kebetulan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan disamping mobilku.

"Ne, boleh tidak nii-san minta tolong ?"

Anak kecil itu menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Ah, kenapa kepolosannya mengingatkanku dengan perempuan lavender itu.

"Minta tolong apa nii-san?"

Aku duduk di depannya untuk mensejajarkan tinggi kami. Kuberikan surat yang sudah aku tulis sebelumnya.

"Tolong berikan surat ini ke nee-chan yang duduk disana. Mau kan ?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. Aku mengacak surai pendeknya dan tertawa melihat betapa polosnya anak dihadapanku ini.

"Setelah itu nii-san akan membelikanmu ice cream, Kamu mau kan ?"

Anak kecil itu langsung mengangguk lagi dengan penuh semangat. Dasar anak kecil.

 _ **As I looked at the stars in the night sky**_

 _ **I just kept walking**_

 _ **I didn't show it but I hoped you would be there**_

 _ **Maybe I was being too greedy to hope for it**_

Aku melihat wajah terkejutmu saat kau melihat seorang anak kecil datang menghampirimu, kau memiringkan kepalamu saat anak kecil itu memberikan surat yang kutulis khusus untukmu. Kau menunjuk dirimu sendiri, anak kecil itu mengangguk. Kau menerimanya dengan ragu, lalu kau mungkin bertanya siapa yang menyuruh anak kecil itu, terlihat saat anak kecil itu menunjuk kearah mobilku. Haruskah aku membuka kaca mobilku dan menyapamu, oh tidak aku tidak akan mau kau melihat wajahku yang bersemu seperti sekarang, itu terlalu memalukan. Kau mengacak surai anak kecil itu dan tersenyum manis. Akupun itu tersenyum melihat senyuman yang jujur saja jarang sekali aku lihat terlukis di wajah polosmu.

 _ **I can't fall asleep tonight**_

 _ **So I light a candle in this dark room**_

 _ **My heart is for you**_

 _ **Writing on a white piece of paper**_

Seperti anak kecil, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Aku selalu memikirkan apa reaksimu saat membaca surat yang aku berikan. Apakah kau akan terkesan atau mungkin kau akan merasa aneh saat orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja memberikanmu surat. Kau sudah ada disana, menunggu bis dengan sabar sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan sekitar. Apa aku harus menghampirimu. Saat kulihat bis yang akan membawamu datang, aku langsung meruntuki nyaliku yang menjadi ciut seperti ini. Setelah bis itu pergi, aku langsung menyalakan mesin mobilku. Namun kedua onyx ku membola tidak percaya saat melihatmu yang masih duduk disana, bukankah bus tadi adalah bus yang biasa kau naiki. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku terkejut. Apa aku bermimpi, baru saja aku melihatmu tersenyum kearahku. Kuharap ini bukan sebuah mimpi. Kumohon ini bukan mimpi.

Tanpa sadar aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan berjalan menghampirimu. Ah, dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku baru tahu kalau kau bukan hanya polos tapi juga sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku menggaruk tenggukku. Grogi, tentu saja. Sesekali aku melirik kearahmu, kulihat kau tersenyum malu – malu sambil menundukkan kepalamu.

 _ **You, who shyly looked at me and smiled**_

 _ **Actually I really like you**_

 _ **O baby I'm gonna tell you right now**_

 _ **Oh baby, I think you've already caught me**_

 _ **I can't stop my ttembling heart**_

Bus selanjutnya sudah terparkir di depan kami. Kau dengan ragu masuk kedalam bus tersebut. Kulihat kau melirik kearahku yang masih terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Ini mungkin adalah kesempatan langka. Pikirku. Dengan mantap aku ikut naik bus bersama denganmu, mungkin dengan begitu aku akan bisa melihat wajahmu lebih lama lagi. Klise.

Kau duduk disalah satu kursi sambil mencengkram ujung kemeja yang kau kenakan. Kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku tertarik hanya dengan tingkah lakumu yang kekanakan itu. Aku dengan ragu duduk disebelahmu, kau semakin menundukkan kepalamu, kulihat wajahmu semakin bersemu kemerahan. Apa mungkin kau demam.

"A-ano."

Aku menoleh saat kudengar sebuah suara yang aku yakin itu berasal darimu. Kau masih menunduk dalam. Aku mengerutkan keningku, apa mungkin aku berhalusinasi. Ah, aku baru tahu dia menggunakan parfume dengan aroma lavender, aroma yang menenangkan.

 _ **Oh please my love**_

 _ **To be honest I like you so much**_

 _ **Because my heart that only thinks about you**_

 _ **It cannot be stopped**_

Hening. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya bicara. Tapi jangankan berbicara untuk bernafas saja aku susah. Dadaku berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Terlebih lagi saat aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan kecilnya, rasanya seluruh tubuhku terkena aliran listrik yang hangat.

Kulihat dia membuka tas kecil miliknya dan mencari sesuatu. Berkali-kali aku melirik kearahnya, dan berkali-kali pula wajahku memanas mengingat jarak kami sangat dekat sekarang. Saat aku beranikan diri untuk melihatnya, saat itulah aku melihatnya menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepadaku. Aku mengerutkan keningku tidak mengerti. Dia lalu meletakkan kertas itu di tanganku, lalu dia langsung turun dari bus. Meninggalkanku yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Dengan gerakan patah – patah aku mengangkat tanganku yang masih memegang kertas yang diberikannya. Kubuka kertas itu dan membaca dua baris tulisan yang menurutku sangat rapi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terdiam, melainkan isi dari surat itu.

" _I tried not to show it but i hoped you would smile too."_

 _-Hinata Hyuuga-_

Apa artinya dia juga tertarik padaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk kertas kecil yang masih ada aroma si perempuan lavender, yang baru aku tahu bernama Hinata. Nama yang sesuai dengan kepolosannya.

 _ **I can't lose you**_

 _ **It cannot be stopped**_

 _ **I wanna know**_

 **-END-**

 **Author note :**

 **Anyeonghaseo. Saya author newbie yang ngefans berat sama Infinite terutama si leader gyu yang imut kayak hamster WkWkWk. Cerita ini berdasarkan lagu Infinite dari album reality yaitu Love Letter, author suka banget sama lagunya. Recommended deh pokoknya. Makasih untuk yang udah mau nyempatin baca apa lagi yang udah mau review atau fave atau follow. Jeongmal Khamsahamnida**

 **With love,**

 **(‒ ̭ ‒) GrandpaGyu**


End file.
